


show me how we're good

by mazzledazzl3



Series: we're a million miles apart [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, College AU, Flirting, Getting Together, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Texting, im sorry p!nk is all i listen to while writing, they're really young adults in this give em a break, title: p!nk - walk me home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazzledazzl3/pseuds/mazzledazzl3
Summary: rami gasped when he saw the person who was messaging him. they hadn't messaged him in days. he still noticed the username immediately.





	show me how we're good

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i sorta forgot about this series for a minute, life is hectic! remember all comments are appreciated <3
> 
> <s>i also like hearing if this reminds you of a song since both music and feedback are my fuel</s>

Rami was preparing for bed as his phone screen lit up. He only glanced at it before turning off most of the lights in his dorm room. He left the bathroom light on, but pulled the door closed, so Sami could see when he got back to their dorm. Rami then allowed himself to relax and check his phone. He was convinced it would be another email containing a newsletter he never signed up for in the first place. Once I get this over with, I can switch back over to the Queen fan-page and go to sleep.

Rami gasped when he saw the person who was messaging him. They hadn't messaged him in days. He still noticed the username immediately:

joe_mazzello

His plans to switch over to his shared Queen fan-page were halted instantly. He had been apart of the small account for a little over a year. He had made some friends through it, but there was one person on the account that he clicked with more than the others. This friend had become his bestest friend ever. They could strike up a conversation about anything at any time. They were so close, they had even exchanged phone numbers.

_Shit, it's Joe,_ Rami thought. _The internet is an interesting place..._

_Joe is just an internet friend,_ Rami tried to tell himself. He was morso an obsession, really, that took over Rami's mind and thoughts like a parasite. Rami couldn't even go an hour without thinking about the boy. Sometimes it felt like he was thrown into some kind of Hallmark movie. 

Rami wished his heart would stop racing as he checked Joe's message to him. _Joe's a nice guy, a very nice guy, but he can't possibly feel the same way,_ he tried to tell himself. The message was probably nothing, just friendly small talk or a funny story, like usual. It still left him a flustered mess.

_joe_mazzello: I'm sorry I haven't replied for a few days, Rami. I was trying to sort a few things out_  
_joe_mazzello: and, I've been wanting to ask this for a long time,_  
_joe_mazello: Will to be my boyfriend?_

Rami's eyes widened. His heart skipped a beat. _He- He feels the same way? Is this real? Is this a dream?_ Rami looked around the dorm room, making sure everything was in its normal place. This had to be a dream. Good things like _this_ didn't happen to him. He wished someone could pinch him to prove it was real, or wake him up to prove it wasn't real. _Is this a joke?_

Rami wanted to slap himself once he realized how long he had left Joe on read. He knew he probably blew his chances. Joe had probably given up and went offline. Rami held on to the tiny bit of hope he still had. His fingers lingered above the phone's screen. _Here goes nothing._

_malekrami: yes!_

He placed his phone, screen-down, in front of him. He was scared to read the reply Joe would send. He still could not stop the smile creeping up on his face. His heart was racing. _Joe will probably have some kind of funny one-liner about this. So much different than last night. Please, please don't give up on me. Please let it be good, please let it be good._ His mind was racing along with his heart. He didn't know if he would ever be able to handle being in love like this again.

_joe_mazzello: That's amazing!!! I can't believe I'm finally dating you :)_

Rami breathed a sigh of relief and let his shoulders relax. He knew the little smile at the end was sincere. _He's- He's happy. Maybe he didn't notice the pause or being left on read for so long._ He didn't hesitate in replying to Joe this time.

_malekrami: Me either :) I hoped you felt that way for a long time... How long have you felt this way, Joe?_

_joe_mazzello: there was always something special about you, Rami. I came to the conclusion that I really liked you about two and a half months ago. what about you?_

_malekrami: ... since three months into our friendship_

Rami felt himself blush from embarrassment at that. He rubbed the back of neck; he didn't want to sound creepy. He could just hear Joe laughing about it, though.

_joe_mazzello: God you're so cute_

Rami's embarrassment was replaced instantly as he beamed with joy. _He thinks I'm cute!_ He now knew how Rudolph felt after Clarice had called him cute.

_malekrami: Aw, you're cute too <3_

He wanted to slap himself in the face for one, adding the heart at the end and two, repeating Joe's compliment. _And the doubt and embarrassment of my reality comes back._ He was always a bit awkward with compliments. He knew he'd have to get used to them with Joe, though. Joe always showered him with endless praise before their relationship; he couldn't imagine what it would be like in a few weeks - or even days.

_joe_mazzello: I know someone cuter... the person reading this_

Rami smiled and blushed slightly. _That was so well delivered- he's a genius._ He and Joe continued to text, with Joe occasionally sending Rami a meme he found interesting. Rami did his best to send something back just as funny, but his humor differed from Joe's. Still, Rami couldn't stop smiling at his dork of a _boyfriend_. He was so lucky to be able to finally call Joe his boyfriend. After so many months of torturing himself over it.

The minutes quickly turned into about two hours as they texted. It made the distance between California and New York - the distance in between them - seem invisible in that moment. All 2,900 miles of it. Rami was so distracted, he didn't even hear the sound of Sami entering their shared dorm.

“Whoever you're texting must be very special.”

Rami flinched; his face burned as he slammed his phone down on his bed. _Did he see my phone screen? Does he know?_ “S-Sami, when did you get here?” He smiled up awkwardly at his younger brother. _That was too close._

“Just a few minutes ago,” Sami replied as he laid down on his bed, looking over at Rami. He smiled at him. “Don't feel embarrassed about having a girlfriend, Rami, we're old enough now. Mom isn't here.”

“I do not have a girlfriend,” Rami mumbled almost too defensively as he looked down at his phone. _I hope I didn't crack it. Again._ His face was still hot with embarrassment. He had cringed at the word 'girlfriend'. He didn't let Sami know that he liked guys - yet. He didn't even tell Sami about Joe being a friend. He knew very few things about himself. One, he was madly in love with Joe Mazzello. Two, he didn't like guys exclusively, and he was still attracted to girls. Three, no one could know about his relationship status. Rami was scared to come out as he didn't know what Sami, or the rest of his family's reactions, would be.

Sami shrugged. “Just know you don't have to feel afraid to tell me anything. As long as you're safe and happy, it's fine with me.” He fell silent and turned his attention to his phone, which made a small ding-like sound as the screen lit up in the dim light.

Sami's words put Rami at ease. They also sparked curiousity. _Does Sami know about Joe? Does he know I'm not straight? Is there a thing between twins that lets the other know their sibling isn't straight?_ Rami bit back a sigh; of course he would be stuck with a twin that had a "Gaydar".

He took a deep breath and shrugged it off. _It's nothing, I'm over thinking again._ He looked at the time on his phone. It was nearing 10 PM, which meant it was nearly 1 AM where Joe lived. He wondered why Sami was out so late, but he didn't bother to ask. He laid down in bed and pulled the covers over himself.

“Goodnight,” Sami called over to Rami. He sounded like he was going to say something else beforehand, but Rami disregarded it.

“G-Goodnight.”

Rami held his breath, waiting for Sami to say something about him stuttering. _Sami doesn't miss anything._ A few moments passed, and he finally let himself relax. He picked up his phone again, and turned the brightness all the way down. He then went back to his and Joe's conversation.

_malekrami: Sorry about the absence, my brother came in. He doesn't know about us or you, sorry. Goodnight._

_joe_mazzello: Okay it's alright. Goodnight Rami. I love you <3_

_malekrami: I love you too Joe_

Rami smiled; there was a warm feeling in his chest. He put his phone on charge and placed it screen-down on his bedside table so Sami couldn't see if Joe texted during the night. Rami and Joe had said "I love you" to each other many times before, so it didn't mean it was risky move in their new romantic relationship. 

Rami closed his eyes. He took a deep breath; he felt content. He was going to sleep, knowing he was finally dating his crush of several months, knowing he was loved. 

_I hope I see him in my dreams._

_Where the distance is absent. _

_Where it's just me and him and our friends, being happy together._

_That would be the best dream._


End file.
